Fobia
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Por que cuando Halloween se acerca, recordamos algunas cosas que nos dan miedo! Cap 3 final!
1. Chapter 1

**Notas** **: five nights at Freddy´s no me** **pertenece** **.** **Solo hago esto por diversión.**

 **Jeje digamos que esto es como una especie de especial de Halloween, pero tendrá sus toques de romance.**

 _ **Belonefobia**_

 _ **(Miedo a las agujas)**_

Si había algo que enserio fastidiaba al azabache, era la capacidad de falsa arrogancia que su quería uva con patas podía llegar a andar por la vida, valiéndose muchas veces de cosas que realmente no eran ciertas.

Este Halloween no fue una excepción. Como siempre, en la pizzería y recientemente también, atracción del horror se haría un evento especial por dicha fecha, por lo cual el audaz conejito protagonista de aquella atracción no debajo de andar emocionado y con muchas ganas de asustar a todo el mundo para variar cuando hagan el recorrido por sus pasillos.

A veces, Scott no podía evitar considerar que Vincent en realidad era un perfecto sádico cuando se lo proponía.

El ahora rubio verdoso no dejaba de jactarse de poder asustar a quien sea, sea niño o adulto, en una noche como esa, además del hecho de que supuestamente no le temía a nada; cosa que el orgulloso chico del teléfono sabían perfectamente que era una mentira, pero no dijo nada solo por no querer molestar a Vincent.

Sin embargo, comenzó a considerar que si debía recordárselo cuando el ex guardia comenzó a asustar a todo el mundo ante la menor provocación solo por simple diversión. Hubo excepciones obviamente, como el pequeño Kenny, la misma Misa y sus amigas y uno que otro afortunado que lograba evitarlo por fortuna.

El no formo parte de esa excepción. Aun le daban escalofríos de solo recordar el pánico que sintió cuando este le hizo una muy infantil llamada de broma, donde le decía que moriría en 7 días. Y si, aun cuando era absurdo asustarse por algo así, en su defensa el muy bestia del conejo del mal lo llamo a la madrugada los dioses sabrán con que teléfono (quizás se lo robo al guardia nocturno o a algún pobre infeliz que debió asustar, en fin) y uso esa voz gruesa y deforme que solo Springtrap podría tener.

Pero esta noche se vengaría de la bromita. Todo estaba perfecto. Los guardias se retirarían un poco más temprano para disfrutar del halloween a su maneras, los animatronicos harían sus cosas aparte y los niños (entiéndanse Cupcakes´s, Kenny y Ballon´s) habían ido a pedir dulces.

Momento perfecto para iniciar la cacería de conejos.

Vincent por su parte se encontraba relajadamente jugando algunos videojuegos en su hora de descanso con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Sin duda las personas se volvían más fáciles de asustar con los años. Ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse mucho para lograr que gritaran.

"todo aquí son unas gallinas!" se burlo mentalmente con una sonrisa pero considerando que algunos no entraban en esa categoría, además de que no le gustaría que cierta personita lo viera o escuchara así.

Internamente agradecía que al menos Kenny no le tuviese miedo, es a él quizá al único que deseaba nunca poder asustar. Probablemente ya se había acostumbrado a como se veía con este raro traje.

Lo que si le parecía raro era que su telefonito favorito no haya aparecido por el lugar.

"uhn…tal vez aun sigue molesto conmigo" pensó algo decepcionado. No quería admitirlo, pero también le afectaba lo que el azabache pensara de él.

Bueno, luego de que se entero de lo que paso, no le sorprendía si ya no lo apreciaba o quería como antes, lo veía venir de cualquier modo.

"bah! Que importa!...q-quien lo necesita…mientras Kenny este conmigo, estaré completo! Si…eso….eso creo…"pensó intentando darse aliento a sí mismo, aunque no muy convencido. El día en que su niño conociera el amor como él, quizás las cosas no pintarían tan bonitas para él.

Negó con la cabeza con brusquedad. No, no debía preocuparse por algo que aun no pasaba. Mejor ni lo pensaba y se enfocaba en subir el nivel de su juego.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus preocupaciones que no se percato que cierta figura lo observaba acercándose lentamente.

Comenzó a oír unos pasos a su espalda.

_uhn?...quien podría….?-voltea a ver, sorprendiéndose al percatarse de quien se trataba- S-SCOTT?!

_buenas noches Vinny…listo para un examen de último minuto?-pregunto maliciosamente el azabache, riendo un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio-verdoso inconscientemente retrocedió un poco al ver sus disfraz.

Y no era para menos, estaba usando una bata blanca, típica de los doctores y un estetoscopio en el cuello, pero eso no era lo que había provocado el estremecimiento en el ex guardia, no. Sino lo que traía en una de sus manos.

Una grande, horrible y aterradora jeringa.

_que pasa…Vinny? El conejo te comió la lengua…?-pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa. Solo era una pequeña venganza de todos los dolores de cabeza que aquella uva parlante le había dado en su tiempo, así que no sentía que fuese algo muy malo. La jeringa era falsa de cualquier modo, pero funcionaba bien para asustarlo un poquito.

_e-eh…? N-no….y-yo….s-solo…nm- comenzó a balbucear mientras retrocedía cada paso que su "amor imposible" daba hacia él hasta chocar con la pared, quedándose helado allí-..v-vamos…Scotty…s-sabes que solo b-b-bromeaba, no?...n-no quise m-molestarte tanto con lo de la llamada s-sabes…?

Pero Scott no le hizo mucho caso acercándose hasta quedar pegados contra la pared. Era bastante divertido ser por primera vez él quien lo arrinconaba y no al revés. Vincent tenía razón, llevar el mando era muy divertido a veces.

Sin embargo comenzó incluso a sentirse algo culpable cuando noto que el rostro del conejo se ponía mas y mas pálido, incluso siento un androide. Quizás se estaba pasando un poco.

_Vincent…estas bien?...-le pregunta a pocos centímetros de él. Incluso había puesto la jeringa a un lado de ambos, pero el mayor no parecía muy relajado.

_y-yo?! D-de maravilla…! Que tal s-si nos vamos a otro lado? S-si! Eso…lejos de…e-esa cosa…y-yo nmgh!-no continuo hablando, porque los labios del azabache lo habían callado profundizando el beso hasta que lo dejo jadeantes-..Scott…que….?

Poso sus dedos sobre sus labios.

_No te preocupes tonto….no te pasara nada malo, prometo que esa jeringa falsa no te tocara…-sonrió divertido de lograr sonrojar al mayor.

Si, por que usualmente era al revés como sucedían las cosas, pero era noche de brujas. Justo la fecha en que cosas inimaginable pueden suceder por los rincones oscuros de cierta pizzería embrujada.

_q-que planeas hacer Mrs. Ring Ring…?

_algo muy divertido para ambos…-prometió con una sonrisa muy similar a la que el mayor solía mostrar-…pero me temo que eso implicara una "inyección" especial y solo para ti…-murmuro a su oído.

Vincent no pudo más que soltar una leve risita lasciva al captar el verdadero mensaje detrás de esas palabras.

_te estoy pegando mis malos hábitos…

_cállate tonto…desvió la mirada para luego continuar besándose en aquella oscura esquina bien ocultos de los demás.

Esta por demás mencionar que aquella noche raros sonidos fueron oídos en aquella atracción, aunque prefirieron ignorarlos pensando que era parte de esta.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente cuando vieron a cierto conejito andar raro por sus pasillo murmurando cosas como que las "agujas eran del mal" y que odiaba las "inyecciones".

Scott por su parte parecía de un excelente humor mientras se deshacía de aquella jeringa falsa en algún basurero acompañado de su conejo favorito.

_deberíamos quemar esa cosa…-gruño por lo bajo Vincent.

_no es para tanto…por cierto, nunca me has dicho por que te asustan tanto la agujas…?

El rubio ladeo la cabeza.

_uhn?...enserio?...bueno, la razón es porque….

Pero esa conversación, ya sería otra historia.

 **Notas finales: y aquí comenzamos con este especial (tal vez saque solo dos capítulos más, quien sabe, para poner los personajes que me falten)**

 **Espero lo disfruten mucho! Si?**

 **Aclaraciones: sobre el miedo de Vincent? Bueno, no sé de donde se origino todo o porque, pero siempre es una broma recurrente que Vincent solo le teme a las agujas (y almas de niños, pero eso no importa ahora). A decir verdad no sé el por qué de esto, pero es divertido verlo disfrutar por cosas mucho peores pero gritar como niña por algo así xD aunque no lo culpo, esas cosas son el mal mismo! Bien dicen que los mayores asesinos del mundo, tienen alguna fobia de lo más inesperada. En fin. Otra cosa, aquí Vincent ya fue metido dentro de Spring, así que luce como la versión de Springtrap de pole bear (no pregunten cómo, en mi otro fic aun no llego a esa parte xD) al igual que Scott (quien si está vivo).**

 **Otra cosa, Kenny es el niño del 4to juego, ya saben, el que es mordido. Y vendría a ser un buen amigo de Vincent, algo así como su hijo adoptivo de tan cercanos que son n.n**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: Five nights at Freddy´s no me pertenece, simplemente hago esto por diversión!**

 **Seguimos con el especial de Halloween! (Solo hasta que inicie el otro mes o me quede sin ideas xD)**

 **Fobia**

 _ **Miedo a las locuras de parejas!**_

Era oficial, esto ya se había transformado en una completa loquera, pero ninguno de los presentes tenía la menor idea para lidiar con el guardia pelirrojo.

Era oficial, era la última vez que organizaban una reunión de empleados de la Pizzería.

_por dios! Mike! Tranquilízate! Solo es una tonta película…-se quejo la pelimorada molesta masajeando su frente.

_NO ESTOY LOCO! Les digo que yo si he visto a Slenderman…!-chillaba el pelirrojo sin escuchar razones.

Sip, la causa de todo este alboroto giraba en torno a una nueva película que se había estrenado el mes pasado y que terminó siendo tema de conversación entre los guardias mientras compartían una merienda de galletas y café.

_nadie dice que estés loco Mike! Cálmate de una vez!-se quejo Springtrap mirándolo fastidiado (si, el estaba allí porque bueno, cuando vivo fue un guardia, no?)

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que esperaban, el paranoico guardia detuvo su parloteo mirando con desdén al conejo sacando de la nada lo que parecía un alfiler y apuntándolo hacia él, logro hacerlo retroceder.

_NO QUIERO OIR ESO DE TI!-gruño amenazándolo con el "objeto contundente".

_ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI!-chillo nada masculinamente mientras huía "por su no vida".

Y observando como aquel loco par se perseguía mutuamente (más bien Mike a Vincent) Scott negó con la cabeza en lo que Jeremy más bien intentaba que su novio dejara todas esas tonterías.

_y después no quieren que lo tachen de loco…-murmuro el del teléfono negando con la cabeza resignado.

_Vamos Jeremy, haz algo con tu seme antes de que me colme la paciencia y si le dé razones para que lo tachen de loco…-gruño la chica comenzando a aburrirse de ver como al conejito le daban paros cardiacos cada vez que aquella aguja casi lo rozaba.

El pobre joven se sonrojaba de la vergüenza, sin saber bien como parar a su novio y uniéndose a la absurda persecución.

Y en cuanto a Frizt…bueno, el estaba muy ocupado con unos pastelillos mandando mensajes a su "gran amor". Y no, no se trataba del refrigerador.

_oye…que estás haciendo…?-curioseo Kevin acercándosele para evitar que Alex se lo violara ahora que nadie les prestaba atención.

_oh! Nada…solo conversando con alguien…ves..?-le muestra la conversación con una sonrisa.

" _ **Mi amor, te extraño mucho…"**_

" _ **vete a la mierda!"**_

" _ **yo también te quiero, iré a verte para divertirnos más tarde"**_

" _ **que te den!"**_

" _ **No, eso es lo que quiero hacerte a ti…"**_

_no es lindo….?-sonrió tontamente ignorando que ahora Kevin también se alejaba de él con cierto temor. Por si la locura como que ya era contagiosa allí-es tan tierno cuando opone resistencia…

_s-si tú lo dices…-murmuro retrocediendo nerviosamente cuando unos brazos lo rodearon repentinamente.

_aquí estas pequeño! Qué tal si vamos a la oficina a "practicar" como evitar a Spring juntos?-pregunto el guapo segundo chico del teléfono casi secuestrándolo al pobre. Pero bueno, en el fondo sabe que le gusta.

_n-no! E-espera! Alto! Alex! Yo no…!

Oh si, el amor era bonito.

Pero volviendo con los demás locos.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Ahora Spring no solo corría del pelirrojo lunático, sino que terminó usando a su querido telefonito como escudo en lo que Misa y Jeremy trataban de parar a Mike a duras penas.

_por dios Vincent! Eres un adulto! No seas idiota y suéltame!-chillo el azabache.

_nooooooo! Mrs. Ring Ring! No dejes que ese psicópata me ataque! No dejes que esa cosa del mal me toque!-chillaba girando violentamente ambos, hasta casi parecía que bailaban, a excepción del hecho de que Scott comenzaba a marearse.

Por otra parte, la pelimorada y el chico de la mordida sostenían firmemente contra el suelo al pelirrojo tratando de calmarlo.

_vamos Jeremy! Tu lo sostienes y yo le coloco la camisa de fuerza o el torso de Bonnie, lo que encuentre primero!

_no estoy loco para una camisa de fuerza y primero muerto a usar el pecho de un afeminado!-chillo indignado.

_oye! Que el afeminado es BonBon!

++++Con Bonnie+++

_a-achus!-estornudo repentinamente mientras Bonbon hacia lo mismo extrañándose.

Era posible acaso que los animatronicos se enfermaran.

_estas bien…?

_sip…seguro que alguien se estará acordando de nosotros…-sonríe sin darle importancia

+++De nuevo con los guardias++++

La paciencia de Misa llego a su límite de una buena vez.

_ya estuvo bueno!-de solo los dioses sabrán donde saco un chocolate gigante y se lo metió a la fuerza en boca de Jeremy quien lo trago al instante por la sorpresa a la vez que Mike le miraba aterrado.

No, el exceso de dulces en su amado siempre lo volvía….

_Muy bien Jeremy! Mike es todo tuyo…-anuncia con una maliciosa sonrisa cuando ve un brillo raro en el otro guardia que hizo retroceder al pelirrojo.

Y es que, qué mejor para calmar a un loco como Mike que sometiéndolo al peligro de su pareja cuando ingería de los dulces afrodisiacos de emergencia de Misa.

_n-no! Alto…esperen!-balbuceo el mayor retrocediendo pero siendo atrapado por el otro para ser llevado a la fuerza al único lugar de allí que no tenia cámaras. Sip! La cocina-que carajo es esto!?

Misa solo lo despidió con un típico saludo militar.

_que rápido cambiamos de tema esta vez…-murmuro sintiendo que quizás debía haber hecho otra cosa, pero qué más da, ella solo quería hard.

_eres el mal mismo…-sentencio resignado Scott en lo que un aun tembloroso conejo dorado se aferraba a él como si de un koala se tratara. Lo traumaron al pobre-que demonios le diste a Jeremy…?

_simplemente una barra especial de chocolate edición hallowee yaoi, para que los semes de hoy en día teman de sus ukes apenas prueben un bocado! Lo compre por internet de unos rusos, por qué? Te interesa…?-se encogió de hombros mirándolo curiosa y con una sonrisa perversa.

Juraría que incluso por un mini segundo el azabache considero la idea abriendo su boca, para finalmente arrepentirse negando fuertemente con la cabeza.

Por esta vez, el trasero de Vincent estaría a salvo.

_como quieras…iré a ver a mi capitán!-canturreo comiendo uno de eso chocolates tranquilamente en lo que ambos se compadecían del pobre zorrito.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ellos, Golden, Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie miraban lo que hacían algo asustados y resignados hacia el futuro de aquel lugar al cuidado de guardias así.

_...y luego insisten que el único loco aquí es Mike….

++++Pirate cove++++

Por alguna desconocía razón, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentir como un desagradable escalofrió recorría su endoesqueleto.

+++Mini Extra++++wonejo morado++++xD

_p-pero tengo mucho miedo…-sollozaba un niño en plena pizzería mientras Scott veía como calmarlo para no llamar mucho la atención.

Justo en su turno tenía que pasar esto.

_mira no hay nada que temer…solo…-comenzó a hablarle en tono conciliador cuando repentinamente Vincent aparece abrazándolo.

_PHONY! Como estas?! Como estaba en mi descanso decidí venir a acosart-digo saludarte!

El azabache rodo los ojos. El tonto conejo siempre hacia lo mismo pero esta vez no era un buen momento.

_ahora no Vincent…

_uh?...qué te pasa…?-no entendía ahora sus negaciones hasta que vio al niño lloroso ante ellos-que le pasa…?

_tiene miedo así que solo retírate…-regaño el menor pero no fue escuchado por el conejo.

_oh vamos! Yo puedo ayudar!-se agacha a la altura del niño. Tan solo quería terminar con esto para que su telefonito le prestara atención-mira moco-digo niño…sea a lo que sea que le temas, no hay que temer! No debe ser tan malo…

_enserio…?-el pequeño le miro esperanzado.

_claro que sí!

Scott estuvo a punto de explicar mejor la situación a su pareja cuando una idea maliciosa golpeo su mente deteniéndolo.

_oye Vinny…ya que eres todo un valiente…por que no le demuestras como debería enfrentar su miedo…?-pregunto sonriendo extrañamente dulce.

Esta por demás decir que al rubio le sorprendió un poco pero no sospecho nada.

_por mi está bien! Solo dime que es y yo…!-se quedo mudo al ver como el de ojos verdes señalaba hacia afuera de la pizzería a un grupo de enfermeras que vacunaban a un grupo de personas.

Debido a que se acercaban las épocas de frio, no era raro que voluntarios aplicaran vacunas gratuitas para las personas frente de diferentes locales. Al parecer la madre de este planeaba vacunar al niño cuando terminaran de comer pero el chiquillo se había ocultado junto al guardia para escapar de ello.

Definitivamente Vincent no conto con que se tratara de eso.

_que pasa Vinny…?...ocurre algo malo….?-le mira sonriente el chico del teléfono tomándolo de un brazo para acercarlo vagamente hacia ese lugar seguidos por el niño.

_n-no…e-espera!...y-yo no…!

Lo último que se supo de Springtrap esa tarde fue un grito ensordecedor y aterrado.

+++Varias horas después++++

Un perturbado rubio se mecía lloriqueando de adelante hacia atrás en una esquina oscura de su atracción en lo que su querido niño trataba de relajarlo un poco.

_malditas inyecciones…malditas inyecciones….

_tranquilo señor Vincent…no tiene nada de malo…está bien ahora…-alentaba Kenny dándole palmaditas en su espalda mientras recordaba las palabras amables que el adulto le solía dar cuando él se asustaba.

Definitivamente luego de esto Vincent considero que el único niño al que consolaría de ahora en adelante solo seria Kenny.

Y en cuanto a su señor Ring Ring…ya se las cobraría cuando recuperara el orgullo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al final si hice una conti! Espero les guste! la verdad…lo escribí mientras andaba aburrida! Disfrútenlo mucho! Lo hice mas para reír así que quizás no tenga mucho sentido!**

 **A quien le escribe Frizt? Sorpresa para mí otro fic de pizzas y locuras xD**

 **Diviértanse! Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas: ningún personaje a excepción de Misa, Astrid, Sophie y Jeffy (mis occ en mi otro fic xD) me pertenecen, todos los demás son creación del fabuloso Scott Cawton!**

 **No ha mucho que decir, solo disfruten del último especial por favor! n.n**

 **Fobia**

 **Bufonofobia (miedo a los sapos)**

Nuevamente Astrid se iba acercando a la pizzería, pues había quedado en reunirse con Sophie y Misa allí, aprovechando que a la amante del morado le tocaría doble turno desde la tarde y tratarían de hacer la tarea.

Hacía mucho calor, así que llevaba puestas unas zapatillas ligeras, le quedaban algo grandes y hasta parecía que se le saldrían del pie si se descuidaba pero no hizo caso a eso.

"al fin llegue!"Pensó aliviaba entrar y sentir el aire acondicionado. Todo parecía perfecto hasta que…

_HOLA AS! QUE CUENTAS?!-saludo escandalosamente la guardia dando un manotazo a su espalda mientras salía de la nada en la puerta haciéndola trastrabillar.

_oye! Tu maldita hija de…hu?...-sintió algo húmedo, viscoso y frio en uno de sus pies al momento de casi tropezar por la sorpresa. Comenzó a sudar frio aun sin siquiera haber bajado la mirada con un mal presentimiento-…Misa…dime por favor que parte de tu broma era poner mermelada en el suelo…-suplico con un hilo de voz, en lo que la pelimorada ladeo la cabeza extrañada.

_ah! Obvio que no! Jamás desperdiciaría algo con azúcar solo por fastidiarte! La comida es sagrada hija! Por que….?

_...d-dime qué fue lo que pise….-murmuro al borde de pegar un grito al cielo.

Misa miro hacia abajo. Chasqueo la lengua algo.

_Bah! No es nada, na mas un sapito que…As?...As! oye! No te desmayes aquí! Los clientes se están asustando! As! Vamos mujer! Ni siquiera lo mataste para ponerte así! As!

 **Pediofobia (miedo a las muñecas)**

Un día muy tranquilo, específicamente en su cumpleaños, la joven azabache estaba en la pizzería junto a sus mejores amigas y los animatronicos, le habían preparado una fiesta muy pequeña pero bonita, comieron pastel, escucharon música y rieron bastante. Pero entonces, llego la hora de dar los regalos.

Todo iba muy bien, hasta que llego el turno de Mike de darle su obsequio.

_mira, no se mucho sobre tus gustos ni nada, pues casi no hemos hablado y cierta mocosa nunca habla mucho de ti…-la pelimorada silbó fingiendo demencia-pero mientras iba de compras el vendedor dijo que estas estaban muy de moda en las chicas de tu edad….dijo que se las coleccionan mucho…-explico mientras le entregaba el paquete a la chica.

_gracias, no debiste molestar….te….-se paralizo al instante que vio dentro de la caja, casi sin respirar.

Eso no era bueno.

_que?...ya sé! No me digas…te deje sin palabras no?-alardeo el pelirrojo justo un segundo antes de que la pobre chica cayera al suelo mas helada que una paleta.

No paso ni medio minuto antes de que Foxy y Sprintrap trataran de detener a Misa para que evitara matar al pobre guardia mientras Puppet y Chica intentaban reanimar a la pobre adolescente.

Y es que vamos, Misa nunca menciono la fobia que le tenía su amiga a las muñecas de porcelana. Y como no, si estas te siguen con la mirada…

 **Entomofobia** **(miedo a los insectos)**

El pirata pelirrojo acompañaba ansioso a la pelimorada ayudándola a llevar unas cajas a la habitación segura donde por lo regular comenzaron a guardias todas las chucherías para que no estorbaran.

La guardia no poda evitar maldecir en más de un idioma a su jefe por aquella tarea extra.

_ese anciano no conoce la decencia! Porque tengo que hacerlo yo? Porque no se lo pide Mike o al idiota de Frizt que siempre anda de vago…-se fue quejando.

_vamos pequeña polizonte, no es tan malo…seguro solo confía en ti para hacerlo bien…-intenta animarla el zorrito con una sonrisa de lado.

Ella solo suelta un bufido mientras abre la puerta para dejar las cosas allí.

_bah!...solo es un pesado…-gruño adentrándose a la polvorienta y oscura habitación cuando de repente escucho un zumbido cerca suyo-…oíste eso…?

El pirata no entendió.

_a que te refieres….?

_es que creí haber oído algo…uh?-siente algo posarse sobre su hombro.

Ni siquiera el zorro pudo prever lo que pasaría después.

++++al otro lado de la pizzería++++

_oigan, donde esta Misa?-preguntó repentinamente el chico del teléfono al no verla justo en la hora de almorzar, pero antes de que quien sea respondiera.

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!CUCARACHA! FOXY! QUITAMELO! QUITAMELO!

Nadie dijo nada mientras oían que los chillidos al cabo de un rato y varios sonidos de golpes metálicos les indicaron que todo se termino por resolver.

_saben qué?...mejor olvídenlo….

 **belonefobia** **(miedo a las agujas)**

Un aburrido Springtrap recorría la pizzería con algo de pesadez. Estaba con tiempo libre pero su querido telefonito no vino a trabajar por una gripe y Kenny estaba jugando con las condenadas Cupcakes ahora.

Maldijo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Llego a pensar que sería muy patético ir a molestarlo ahora que comenzaba a socializar lentamente con los demás.

"mi niño está creciendo…"pensó conteniendo un sollozo. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención.

Una pequeña niña jugando sola en una esquina, muy cerca a la entrada de su atracción de horror. Miro a varias direcciones cerciorándose de que estuviese sola.

Sonrió. Bueno, no es que fuese a matarla o algo así, pero asustarla…eso si le parecía divertido.

Lentamente se acerco a su espalda y decidió hablarle en un falso tono amable.

_hola pequeña…que haces…?

_juego…-murmuro la niña sin molestarse en voltear y verlo. El tampoco pudo ver qué era lo que tanto jugaba pero no importaba.

Contuvo su risa mientras se preparaba para lanzar su jumpscare apenas lo viera.

_me dejas jugar contigo…?

_claro!-respondió con ganas volteando y mostrándole con una rara sonrisa un alfiler con el parecía estar "torturando" a su propia muñeca-así me ayuda a que mi amiga sufra su castigo…

Pero el malvado conejito no pudo más que mirarla con shock mientras retrocedía nerviosamente.

_s-sabes qué?...a-acabo de recordar que t-tenía algo que hace…a-adiós…!-chillo antes de esfumarse. A la mierda el orgullo, el quería ir con las Cupcakes también!

Los niños de hoy en día daban miedo y mas con esas cosas horripilantes en sus manos!

 **Acrofobia** **(miedo a las alturas)**

_vamos Jeffy! Esto es ridículo! Llevas paralizado en el balcón hace más de dos horas!

Misa lo consideraría oficial a partir de ahora. Nunca mas volvía a saludar a su vecino mientras este estuviese mirando por la ventana. Cada vez que se asomaba parecía recordar que le aterraban las alturas.

_Frizt! Jeremy! No se queden ahí hombres! Ayúdenme a soltarlo!-chillo la chica por ayuda mientras lo jaloneaba desde la cintura con fuerza. Si no lo sacaban de allí, le deberían una buena explicación a su abuela.

 **Lacanofobia (miedo a los vegetales)**

_por favor! tengan piedad! Aleja esa cosa horrenda de mi!-chillo el pelinaranja aterrado mientras era correteado por colegas guardias que sostenían algo atroz, algo verde, algo asqueroso…algo saludable!

Un maligno brócoli!

_con un demonio Frizt! Que parte de que debes cuidar tu salud no entiendes!?-chillo un furioso Mike.

_ahora que llevas lo pantalones en una relación, al menos esfuérzate en vivir lo suficiente para disfrutarlo!-grito el conejo peliverde mientras lo atrapaba.

_déjenme en paz! No comeré esa cosa del mal!

 **Nictofobia (miedo a la oscuridad)**

Algo sobresaltado, Vincent abre los ojos de golpe sintiendo como algo se aferraba a su cuerpo. Se había desactivado por un rato puesto que al culminar el especial de Halloween de su atracción, quedo bastante agotado y estaría libre por dos noches, por lo que se extraño al creer que alguien lo despertaba.

Al bajar la mirada, alertado por un sollozo familiar no se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con cierto niño a quien realmente consentía mucho.

_Kenny…que pasa?...-murmura sin querer apartarlo.

El pequeño se removió un poco sin decir nada pero conteniendo un poco su llanto. El adulto entendió perfectamente.

_bien…puedes quedarte conmigo campeón…-anuncio en lo que sus ojos brillaron un poco, principalmente para tratar de iluminar un poco la oscura habitación.

_g-gracias….

Sabía muy bien que en noches como esas, los recuerdos y pesadillas del niño cobraban vida, por lo que lo único que podía ayudarle a sentirse seguro era regresar a los brazos protectores de cierto conejo amante del morado.

 **Cuniculifobia (miedo a los** _ **conejos**_ **)**

_Kevin…enserio hombre…debes aprender a relajarte…-aconsejo Axel a su nervioso compañero quien incluso antes de iniciar su hora de turno miraba a varias direcciones aterrado, como si esperara que Springtrap apareciera en alguna esquina.

_e-estoy relajado…s-solo que…-balbucea creyendo haber oído-ahí esta!

El otro volteo pero no vio nada.

_no hay nada…por dios! Amor…el debe estar con ese niño que tanto le vuelve loco…capaz y si está con él hasta llega más tarde de lo usual…-intento hacerlo entrar en razón-de igual modo no entiendo cómo puedes temerle a un conejo de las praderas…

_n-no tengo miedo! Es más! Si apareciera ahora yo podría…

_HOLA! Miren chicos! Kenny lo dibujo para mí!-saludo el conejito saliendo desde uno de los ductos de ventilación sorpresivamente y mostrando con todo el orgullo y sonrisa sonrojada kawaii el dibujo-…uh?...que le pasa a Kevin…?-pregunta completamente perdido al ver como el rubio caía al suelo como saco de papas.

El otro chico del teléfono solo negó con la cabeza suspirando con pesadez.

 **Notas finales: yeah! Y con esto terminamos con el especial de noche de brujas! Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y si alguien se pregunta por casualidad el por qué Sprinny aparece tanto en este especial (aun cuando en mi otro fic ni la nariz ha asomado) pues es por dos grandes razones: nro. 1 Me encanta Springtrap! (mi sentido de belleza esta algo torcido xD) que Vinny esté dentro suyo solo aumenta el amor! Y 2do: bueno, quien es el animatronics atrapado en una atracción de horror? Springtrap! Quien es entonces candidato para el mes del horror entonces…? Springtrap! *-***

 **Eso y que vamos, adoro ponerlo como toda mama coneja con el dulce Kenny y el PurplePhone más que nada! xD**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Cuanto antes continuare Pizzas y Locuras también! Review?**


End file.
